Total Drama: Full Blast!
by MyFlawsAreFayetal
Summary: Chris and his beloved co-host are here with their new show: Total Drama: Full Blast! And guess what... He wants YOU to be the contestants! Be prepared for a whole lot of drama! (AU, First 4 seasons didn't happen) This is a collab with slendie258! *Apps DEFINITELY closed*
1. Apps

_You're browsing one of your favourite websites FanFiction when a little advertisement catches your eye. The words 'Do YOU want to be famous?!' flash in the little box at the top of the screen with a raven haired man whom you know as Chris McLean is next to it._

_Out of pure curiosity, you click to find out what this was all about, praying that it wouldn't give your device a virus. The page itself seemed very elaborate, you decide to scroll through it..._

_DO YOU WANT TO BE FAMOUS?! If so, then just fill out the following Application Form in as much detail as possible (if there's not enough information then you have no chance... But we're not asking for an essay) for your chance to be on TV and win a million big ones!_

_Below this short piece of information is this:_

* * *

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Stereotype:

Hair:

Eyes:

Personality:

Everyday Outfit:

Sleepwear:

Swimsuit:

Formal Outfit:

Relationship?:

If so, with what sort of person?:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents/Hobbies:

Flaws(not everyone is perfect):

Biggest Fear:

Favorite Song:

Audition Tape:

Have fun filling out this form!

* * *

**So yeah... This is an OC story if you hadn't already caught on! It's a collaboration between me MyFlawsAreFayetal (but we're all friends so call me Faye) and slendie258(Hey that's me, you can call me Aaran or Slendie, whatever rolls of the tongue easier) -who's idea this whole thing was!**

**I think the prologue and form are pretty much self explanatory so... Yeah... Just enjoy yourselves! ;)**

**We'll be expecting you! MWAHAHAHAHA! *she exit's while laughing evilly as horror music plays in the background***


	2. So far

_You had been waiting for what felt like years, refreshing your inbox every second. It was getting very late and by now you were incredibly tired, so you decided to refresh it one more time, but you weren't really expecting anything to appear._

_However, just as you were about to give up, 2 new messages appeared in your inbox! One of which was an update to a story on FanFiction that you've been following, and the other was from... TOTAL DRAMA: FULL BLAST!_

_You fought back the urge to scream, not knowing whether you were in or not. Nervously, you opened the email..._

* * *

**CONGRATULATIONS TO THE FOLLOWING!**

**BOYS:**

Tye Thornefall- The Sweetheart Twin- MyFlawsAreFayetal

Kyle Waters- The War Lover- StylishFashionista

Anthony Burton- The Lonely Artist- CommunityFan27

Rickie Issac Harrison- Mr Relaxed- V.I.Y.H

Gavin Demitri Bennett- The Human Paralyzer- CodyOnTheBounce T.V

-OPEN-

-OPEN-

-OPEN-

-OPEN-

**GIRLS:**

Jinx Thornefall- The Sassy Troublemaker- MyFlawsAreFayetal

Alexia Hillridge- The Rich Fashionista- StylishFashionista

Sarah Raine- The Manipulative One- slendie258 **_(tut tut! No swearing Aaran! I guess you guys can imagine what it said instead of 'one')_**

Taylor Jones- Frightening Otaku- Bombdaboys

Alliana Lea Chance- The Band Geek- Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN

-OPEN-

-OPEN-

-OPEN-

-OPEN-

**There are still places open so you've still got your chance! So send in those apps!**

* * *

**Hello! Faye here again! Woo! We got a fair amount of Apps! But, unfortunately we have only so many places. Now, there are 8 places left for the taking, 4 boys and 4 girls.**

**Once little thing that we must be picky about is that a lot of you guys who keep on sending them in aren't logged into FanFiction accounts... It's pretty important that you're logged in because we might need to contact you via PM about your OC which we can't do if you don't have an account.**

**Okay... That's it for me!**

**Love Faye Xxx**

**It's Aaran this time, Faye tutted me, when I get my hands on you, hehehe, Just Kidding, or am I, well anyway, my psychotic urges aside as Faye has said, having an aztual account is very important and so is giving us a nice paragraph on your personality because otherwise we can't write them as you imagined, and this needs to be perfect right? Well, that's my paragraph rant over send in those apps, From your favorite ginger, Aaran, I'm not gonna put kisses, so BYEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Faye again... Uhh... Should I be scared?**


	3. Full cast

**HOLY COW CAKES!**

**I went to London for a day and we get like... 100000000 million trillion billion apps! (WARNING: May be slight exaggeration).**

**Well... Thank you everyone for your apps but... Only a certain few can be accepted...**

**Aaran here, there were so many good apps but these are the ones we feel we ourselves as writers could portray the best so we are sorry for those of you whose apps we didn't accept and we hope you can carry on reading and still enjoy the story even though you have no character in it.**

* * *

_You try one more time with refreshing your inbox with that tiniest bit of hope in the back of your soul._

_'1 new message' Your heart leaps! It's labelled: Total Drama: Full Blast! COMPLETE CAST LIST!_

_You click on it, still clinging onto that little bit of hope._

* * *

**HERE ARE THE CHOSEN ONES!-**

**BOYS**:

Tye Thornefall- The Sweetheart Twin- MyFlawsAreFayetal

Kyle Waters- The War Lover- StylishFashionista

Anthony Burton- The Lonely Artist- CommunityFan27

Rickie Issac Harrison- Mr Relaxed- V.I.Y.H

Gavin Demitri Bennett- The Human Paralyzer- CodyOnTheBounce T.V

Zackary "Zack" Summers- The Perfectionist- DonnyJay

Charles Wolfgang- The Awkward Thinker- Cotton Candy Luver Chopper

Mathew Jackson- The Geeky Businessman- turn forever you and me

Elijah Morse- The President- Gumball2

**GIRLS**:

Jinx Thornefall- The Sassy Troublemaker- MyFlawsAreFayetal

Alexia Hillridge- The Rich Fashionista- StylishFashionista

Sarah Raine- The Manipulative One- slendie258

Taylor Jones- Frightening Otaku- Bombdaboys

Alliana Lea Chance- The Band Geek- Riilustra -Your Sweetest SIN

Fannie Felix Fink (or "Francis")- The Useless Flirt- shsIDonut

Emma Johanssen- The Drama Queen- zoopzoop (HI AGAIN! :D)

Caitlin R Dane- The Weakling- HopemoonWarrior

Aurora Rivers- The Tsundere Rock star- Gentle Kiss

* * *

**So there we have it... CONGRATULATIONS TO THOSE WHO HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!**

**This was a really hard decision to make for us so please don't be mad if your OC didn't make it... We will try and have the first chapter up ASAP! (It would be now but my iPhone is on MEGA low charge)**

**-Faye Xxx**

**And Aaran signing off the chapter, there you guys go, the eighteen characters we have chosen to be in the most amazing story to ever hit this website, minus about fifty or so amazing ones such as Total Drama Comeback and it's sequel, Total Drama Battleground, Total Drama Chaos and a few others which are awesompicness(Awesome and epicness all rolled into one) So congrats on those who we have accepted and to those we didn't, we are sorry and hope you will still read our story because even though you don't have a character then you can still enjoy it as we torture them, MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!, BYEEEEEEEEE,**

**From Aaran.**

**Oh and Faye, with your Iphone wouldn't the obvious solution be to charge it?**

**I can't write while it's charging! duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! ;)**


	4. Introductions!

**Ok guys, Aaran here writing the first chapter, not my best work, but hell if I am letting Faye do four chapters in a row, well enjoy I guess :D**

* * *

A raven haired man in a blue jacket, unbuttoned over a white shirt and khaki pants, stood on a flimsy wooden dock. He was grinning from ear to ear, his perfect white teeth all on show. An unknown voice sounded around the place.

"Ok and we are going live in 3...2...1!" Everything went silent as the man looked directly at a camera in front of him.

"Hello viewing world, my name is Chris McLean, the most gorgeous, talented, charismatic TV host to ever walk this earth." he began smugly, "I am here to allow eighteen selected teenagers compete on this wonderful island for $100,000. In Camp Wawanakwa, they will face, deadly challenges, brutal elimination ceremonies and my partner in hosting, Chef Hatchet's cooking," A butcher knife flew over this man Chris's head, imbedding itself in a nearby tree. The host looked shaken but quickly erased the feeling. "They will stay here for six weeks, one by one they will be eliminated until only one remains, the winner of Total Drama: Full Blast." He struck a dramatic pose as the director shouted cut.

"Oh thank God that's over, being cheerful is really hard, I can't wait to torture them and Chef, not cool bro, not cool."

"Ok we are starting up again in 3...2...1, ACTION!" during the countdown the host quickly arranged himself in the exact same position and carried on where he left off,

"Oh look, I see the first contestant now, keep in mid, they think they are going to a five star resort, this will be fun," he chuckled as a large boat came into view. It was snow white and had golden railings on the front. At these railings was a girl. Her black hair falling to her waist in several layers. Her side swept bangs covered her left eye as she stood confidently at the bow of the boat, an acoustic guitar on her back.

She wore a blue-grey sweater, a wolf imprinted on the front, said wolf was made up of stars, STARGAZER across the middle in thin capital letters.

"Hey Aurora, here to win?" She stepped off the boat and gave him a what do you think look,

"Why else would I be here, to make friends," she mocked as Chris pointed to the end of the dock. She took this as a chance to stand over there. She unstrapped her guitar and played some chords as they stood around waiting for the next boat which soon appeared over the horizon. As it came into close view it showed a boy with long blond hair, slicked to the side. He was talking into a phone frantically, discussing who knows what.

As the boat docked his whole body came into view, he was wearing a black business suit, a red tie coupled with it and a white undershirt.

"Hey Elijah, who were you talking to?" The host asked the smartly dressed teen,

"My campaign manager, this would be a great publicity stunt for my campaign for presidency," he explained "And , this doesn't look like a five star resort?" he said in an almost snooty tone

"I lie," the host said, chuckling as Elijah glared at him before walking next to Aurora, "Be quiet," he hissed at her, "I need to talk to my advertiser," Aurora glared at him,

"Make me," she hissed back, strumming louder then before as they glared at each other. Grinning with an idea, Aurora reached into her suitcase and pulled out an amp with electric guitar in tow. Plugging it in she began to strum before a man in an apron, Chef, took it away. She glared at him,

"Moody guitar chick, no using loud guitars until pretty boy has done the show," he said before taking it away and placing it behind the scenes. Elijah smirked triumphantly over the rocker and got out his phone before Chef took that as well, "No electronic devices allowed politician boy," he said, walking away before pressing his ear. His face changed into one of shock as Chef held his Bluetooth earpiece triumphantly. "No electronics," he repeated before Chris spoke again

"Looks like the third contestant is arriving," he pointed out as another boat was appearing, standing there was a girl with dirty blond hair, extremely unkempt, all frizzy, like it had a mind of it's own. She wore a simple white t-shirt with Keep Quiet? When do Texans keep quiet? in red lettering, along with jean shorts and black tennis shoes. She stepped off calmly and looked at the host,

"Hey Caitlin, how are you?" he asked, looking at the Texan,

"Yeah I'm alright," she said, a heavy Texan sound to her voice,

"Well, go stand over there," Chris pointed over to the two angry contestants on the edge of the dock. She walked their and stood on her own slightly awkward as the other two glared at each other. "Awkward," Chris said in a sing-song voice, "Looks like the next contestant is on their way," he said this as the fourth boat was shown driving to the dock. Leaning on the rails stood a boy with mid-length black hair, his fringe swept to the side. He was wearing a light blue top, sleeves rolled up. There was a darker blue lightning bolt on the shirt, as well as jean shorts and navy blue hi-top converse. He was just looking at the dock with confusion.

As he stepped off he turned to the host, "Ummmm," he began, "This doesn't look like a five star resort,"

"Like I have said, I lie, now stand over there," he pointed over to the glaring Aurora and Elijah and the awkward looking Caitlin. He decided a conversation with Caitlin was more appropriate,

"Hi, I'm Zack," he begun

"I'm Caitlin," she replied cheerfully, happy to have someone to talk to. As they began to make small talk another one of the boats docked. On it stood a girl, she had dark brown hair, it reached her shoulder blades with her fringe parted in the middle as it fell to her cheeks. She adorned a dark grey, loose fitting and with a wide cut neck line. A black leather jacket that only reached her mid upper body went on top but the sleeves went just past her fingertips. With white skinny jeans and black knee high boots.

"And this is Fannie, hi." Chris said as the girl, Fannie stepped off of the boat,

"Heyyyyy," she purred rather awkwardly at the host, "You are looking fine," she said as he host looked kinda weirded out,

"Yeah ummm, okayyyy, go stand over there," the host pointed to the end of the dock and the flirty girl obliged and soon began awkwardly flirting with the rest of the teens. "And here is boats number six and seven." as he said this two more boats pulled up, from the right boat came a girl her auburn hair held into tight ringlets that reached her thighs, nearer the bottom it blended into electric blue. From the other, a boy, with hair the same colour and features as the girl, his hair was the same auburn but looks scruffy and it stuck up in random places, like it was home-cut.

"Jinx, Tye, welcome to the island," Chris said as the girl, Jinx glared at him,

"McLean, this isn't a five star resort," she growled as the host chuckled at the girl,

"For the third time this episode, I lie, now stand over there," he pointed over once again at the contestants on the edge of the dock. As they walked over, Fannie began to badly flirt with them, earning her a glare from Jinx as she shoved her into the water.

"I don't appreciate your flirting," she said as Fannie pulled herself onto the dock and flirted with Tye instead who just quietly declined her efforts.

"And here is boats eight, nine and ten," the host pointed out as the first boat dropped off a girl with blond hair, tied into a neat ponytail with a few strands having escaped the pink band and falling over her face. Her white tank top reaching just above her belly button and pink high-waisted shorts which showed off her tanned legs. She had a model's physique and carried herself off the boot with elegance. "Hey Sarah," Chris said,

"This looks nothing like a five star resort, wait till my father hears about this." she threatened as she whipped out her smartphone, only for Chef to yoink it out of her hand. "That is my property, wait till my father hears about this," she threatened the man who took away her phone,

"Snobby Rich girl, no electronics," he told her before placing her phone in the confiscated goods pile. Sarah walked over to the group and stood near Elijah,

"Got my phone taken off me to," he told her as she nodded,

"The nerve of those guys, when my father hears about this," she threatened again as the next person stepped off the boat. His hair was dyed white and slicked back. He wore a black long sleeve button up shirt with a black and white stripped tie. Black khaki pants an alligator skin belt with belt buckle that says cash on it as well as a silver watch. Black semi formal shoes and a pair of black aviator sunglasses

"Mathew, welcome to the island," the host introduced the contestant,

"Hi Chris," he said before walking over to the contestants and just standing there, doing nothing of interest. On the tenth boat was another girl, her dirty blond hair reaching her waist in long curls. Her red tank top covered by a black hoody, zipped up halfway and her legs hidden behind black stocking and black short shorts. Red combat boots finished her outfit.

"Hey Taylor," Chris said to the blond girl,

"Yeah I guess I'm good, do I stand over there?" she asked the raven haired man who nodded as boat eleven turned up and off hopped another male. His straight hair was a caramel brown and his bangs were swept to the side, as was apparently the fashion with most of the teens.

"Kyle, just go stand over there," Chris once again pointed to the growing huddle of teens. The caramel haired teen just followed orders and stood with the huddle. He began to simply talk with Caitlin and Tye. "And here comes our twelfth contestant, Alexia" A girl with wavy jet black hair was on the boat, it reached her shoulders and housed three feathers, one hot pink, one lime green and the last a sky blue.

For clothes she wore a light pink cami with a black and white striped jacket that had 3/4 length sleeves. Her legs were covered by dark blue skinny jeans and black ballet flats. As she stepped off the boat Kyle's eyes widened, she was beautiful.

"Hello Alexia, doing it for the rich girls," Chris said as Sarah's ears perked,

"Yeah, but I'm here to show not all rich girls are snobby and mean," she replied in a cheerful tone and Sarah immediately stopped listening,

"Not like me then," she muttered, "Note to self, not alliance choice," she carried on muttering as Alexia walked over to Kyle and stood next to him, a faint rosy blush on her cheeks as he flushed, turning away to hide his bright face.

"And here comes contestants thirteen and fourteen," On the first boat was a girl with thick blond hair with slight waves, her pink top exposing her midriff with skinny jeans and sandals, "And here's Emma," the host introduced the new girl, she smiled at everyone,

"Hi," she said in a sweet voice, hellos were muttered back from everyone except Sarah who was looking at her intently, on the next boat was a boy with short dark brown hair, the front spiked up. He was wearing a scarlet tee with dark green sleeves, on the front is the Atlantis symbol. He also wore dark blue jeans and white sneakers. He stepped off the boat and looked at the host, awaiting his intro,

"And here is Anthony," the host said as Anthony just walked off and stood away from the rest of the group, pulling out his sketch book and drawing a nearby tree. "Ok and there is the first loner of the group, here is the next contestant," Chris explained as the next boat pulled up. Off stepped another boy with black hair, cut in zig zags reaching his eyebrows. He stepped off the boat and rubbed his right elbow, creasing the sleeve of his brown knitted sweater, the collar of his white shirt showed slightly over the sweater, his brown slacks sat comfortably on his legs, the hems slightly covering his black dress shoes.

"This guy is Charles," Chris said as the teen waved at everyone before walking off to stand on his own again, "Loner count: two," Chris counted as the next boat docked, on it was a another boy with a strange caramel brown mixed with dirty blond shaggy but somehow coifed hair. A sharp grey vest over an emerald sleeved sweater, heather-grey slack pants were worn on his legs and black shined adidas sneakers finished the outfit

"Here is Gavin," Chris introduced the third to last teen, all the girls began to stare at him, minus Jinx who just scoffed at the boy,

"Please, he isn't even that good looking," she said as the other girls still stared mindlessly at him, "Come on, he looks like he came to the future from sixty years ago," she moaned at them as she began to wake them up, she slapped Sarah round the face, the rich girl shook her head and glared at Jinx,

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Sarah screeched at the other girl,

"YOU WERE STARING BLINDLY AT THAT GUY FROM THE FIFTIES!" Jinx screeched back,

"I resent that," Gavin quipped, "I'm just as old as all of you," he said as the other girls still stared at Gavin who was starting to go red from the attention, Jinx then went along and proceeded to snap the other girls from their stupor until she came to Emma, shrugging she pushed her into the water, effectively causing her to regain movement and brain thought. Emma hauled herself back onto the dock, her clothes wet and her hair plastered to her face like a thick hair curtain,

"MMMPFF, MPH, MMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" whatever she said was greatly muffled by her hair curtain, but she sounded angry, her face was turned to Jinx who was laughing at the predicament of Emma,

"Oh wow, that is hilarious," Jinx gasped in between laughs as Emma still angrily mumbled at her. Chris, after having laughed as well finally gained his composure to introduce the next contestant, a girl with white blond hair held in two high pigtails, her fringe cut horizontally across her eyebrows. She excitedly stepped off the boat and looked at the host,

"Hi Chris, I'm Alliana but you knew that." she said, her shirt was a mixture of purples and greys, black and white, all arranged in a plaid pattern, covered by a soft grey sweater, with elbow length sleeves. Skinny jeans were on her legs light purple flats on her feet.

"And there is the penultimate contestant, Alliana, and looks like our final contestant is here, meet Rickie," the boy who had stepped off the last boat had orange dreadlocks, he wore a simple long sleeve red shirt, blue baggy cargo pants and brown boots.

"Hey," he said in an almost lazy voice before walking towards the huddle,

"Now," Chris began, "Now that you are all here, let me explain what you are actually here for, as you can see, this is not a five star resort and you are actually here to compete for $100,000 in this lovely summer camp," he widened his arms pointing towards the cabins and log fire that were near the dock. "You will have challenges in your teams and the loser has to send someone home, that is until we merge and everyone left plays for themselves until one person is remaining, they will win the money. You will have the elimination ceremonies at this campfire," he walked over to the log fire, the contestants in tow. " You will sleep here," he walked to the three log cabins, split into two parts each. "You eat here," he pointed to a wooden building, Chef Hatchet standing in the doorway, slapping the blunt edge of a knife on his palm. "And finally, you spill your guts here, in our outhouse confessional," he pointed to a wooden outhouse with a crescent moon carving in it. Sarah gingerly opened the door and they were all hit with an unbearable stench, "Oh yeah, it's also your toilet," Chris chuckled as Sarah held her nose and ventured in

**CONFESSIONAL**

Sarah was plugging her nose, her voice sounded all nasally, "Emma thinks she has everyone fooled with her nice girl act, not me, she is about as fake as McLean's hair."

Emma was doing exactly what Sarah was doing "I swear down that Jinx is the first to go,"

Jinx was breathing normally "What, I live with six boys, all older than me, you get used to it but anyway, I swear down, Emma will be the first to go,"

"Now I suppose I should sort you into teams, so Team one will be, Caitlin," she walked over on her own, "Tye," Same as before, the two began talking again, "Alliana," she went over and joined in their conversation, "Mathew," the boy went over and also joined in the chattering, "Zack," He also went and joined in the conversation they were having, "And Sarah," she groaned and needless to say, didn't join in their conversation and instead got out her nail file, running it along the tips of her nails.

"Ok, team two will be, Jinx," she stood separately from the huddle and the first team, "Emma," she went up and glared at Jinx, her hair now dry and back to normal, held back by a pink hairband, "Gavin," the male walked over and Emma got the wide eyes again before Jinx whispered something in her ear, causing Emma to stop staring and continue to glare at Jinx, "Kyle," he walked over and stood next to Gavin, not talking and just nervously looking at the two glaring girls, "Alexia," Kyle immediately brightened up as the raven haired girl stood next to him, they both blushed slightly as Emma glanced at them and inwardly smirked, "And Rickie, go join your team," Rickie went and stood there, a bored expression on his face,

"And that leaves, Aurora, Elijah," the two walked over to a separate place, never once breaking the glare between them, "Bit of a rivalry there," Chris noted, "Taylor, Fannie, Anthony and Charles, you are also on team three," the four teens went and stood with their teams, "And last we need your team names, team one, whatcha got, no I am not giving you time to plan, this makes it more fun but anyway, team one," Before anyone could say anything Sarah butted in,

"Sarah is the prettiest," she said as Chris nodded,

"Egocentric, I like it, your symbol," On screen a pink circle with Sarah's face appeared, "Team two?" as he turned he saw Emma and Jinx arguing over the team name, Emma was shouting team Drama and Jinx team Jinxers, so they could jinx the competition was her reasoning,

"Yeah well then you just jinx us, Team Drama because Drama is the best subject," as they continued Gavin shouted,

"SHUT UP!" the two girls looked shocked as Chris nodded,

"I like it, you are now known as team shut up and your symbol," A blue circle appeared with a person attempting to speak but with a line across them, "And team three," They were all umming and ahhhhhing over possible choices, this went on a good minute before Chris just stopped them, "Ok you guys will be known as Team Um," he said as a yellow circle appeared with a face on it, a finger on their chin and a thinking look on their face, "Ok so if you will please follow me to the campfire I will tell you the first challenge," he led them to the campfire and the screen blacked out.

* * *

**Ok so it's Aaran, not my best work but I was not letting Faye do four chapters in a row, well there you go, what will the challenge be well Faye might tell you but I'm not, you have to wait till next chapter, do you like the teams, anyone in particular you like or hate? Let us know in the reviews and tell me how I did and how I can improve, BYEEEEEEE, from Aaran**

**_Woooo! Faye here! That was soooo cool! Wasn't that cool? BRAVO AARAN! :D_**

**_Okay... Okay... Okay... Umm... Yeah... Okay..._**

**_The next chapter WON'T be the challenge, it'll be a quick overview of everyone's personalities so you guys can get the gist of who you want your OC paired up with, friends with, enemies... Etc etc..._**

**_If you guys want, you can send in a tiny winy paragraph just giving an overview of your OC if you're not happy with my trying (and possibly failing) at it. BUT DO IT QUICK PLEASE AS I WANT IT UP SOOOOOON! :)_**

**_Well... That's it for me! ;)_**

**_- Faye Xxx_**


	5. OC Overviews

**_Hello! Faye here! Don't worry, I've already started on the next chapter ;)_**

**_So... This is a short overview on each OC, so you can PM either me or Aaran who you want your OC crushing on/paired up with, who they'd be friends with, who they'd have rivalries with and just their opinion on the others! If you don't then I guess you'll just have to put up with what we do with them!_**

**_Well... Here it is! If you're desperately unhappy with how I've written them here then PM what you want instead and it'll be replaced._**

* * *

**Tye Thornefall-**

Tye is the sweetheart twin brother of Jinx Thornefall. He has a caring personality and would go out of his way to help another person, regardless of the situation. Although, if you touch Jinx, you're dead. Tye could easily beat someone in a fight and isn't afraid to.

**Kyle Waters-**

Kyle LOVES war. He can seem pretty mean and offensive, but around close friends and family, he's a really nice guy. He's not afraid to share his opinion whether it's harsh or not and will fire blanks whenever he feels like it.

**Anthony Burton-**

Anthony is a shy person who doesn't talk a lot and hates yelling. He just needs to warm up to the people around him before becoming more social. He really just wants to make some friends, but being the 'outcast' that he is, it could take some time. He's a nice guy though, but no one really talks to him long enough to find that out. He plans to prove to the people at his school that he isn't just some "loser" and that he can make new friends, and that he can win this game!

**Rickie Issac Harrison-**

Rickie is an incredibly relaxed and laid back person. He wouldn't think twice before helping someone in need and is kind and friendly to practically everyone he meets. He'll keep a cool head in all situations and can easily figure out a solution if his team is stuck in a tight jam.

**Gavin Demitri Bennett-**

Gavin is known to be a 'Human Paralyzer', so to put it in short terms, he practically paralyzes his foes with fear. He's what could be referred to as a bad boy a manipulator and a prankster. He'll step up to the plate of taking charge as he'll be very resistant to any other leadership.

**Zackary Summers (more commonly know as Zack)-**

For Zack, everything her owns has it's place and in it's place should everything that he owns be. Despite this, all in all, he has a pretty laid-back personality however when the stakes are high, he can be competitive. He'll make friends with the more quiet people and encourage them to be themselves.

**Charles Wolfgang-**

Charles is a very deep thinker, so deep that he'll be completely oblivious to the world around him. He doesn't usually speak unless spoken to and he's only really comfortable when he's alone. His shyness and awkwardness aside, Charles is actually a brilliant strategic player and would be a good asset to have on his team.

**Matthew Jackson-**

Despite his smart and neat attire, Matthew is actually as sneaky as a snake. He can easily manipulate people around him to do what he wants, when he wants. However he does have trust issues when it comes to making friends. If he does develop a close friend though, he'll do what he can to protect them. His idea of a terrible person is a Queen Bee or a Pretty Boy.

**Elijah Morse-**

Elijah is a leader by nature, and who could be surprised? After all, he did grow up in the house of a U.S. Senator. He'll be the obvious choice of a team leader with his short, snappy remarks and long, motivating speeches, however he may be seduced by one of the girls, not that that'll distract him... Much...

**Jinx Thornefall-**

Jinx is a born troublemaker, she brings trouble wherever she goes. She is what her name would suggest, a Jinx. She likes to manipulate people with her ways and her looks. If Jinx isn't team leader, then no one is. Jinx's favourite hobby is to prank people and she'll be happy to help anyone who wants to get revenge. If you give her sugar, then you'll just have to suffer the consequences.

**Alexia Hillridge-**

Alexia may be the daughter, of a very successful and wealthy business man, but she's far from being a spoilt little daddies' girl. She's sweet and kind, far from what you would expect of someone like her. She's creative, practically everything she wears is homemade, however she may be a little bit childish at times.

**Sarah Raine-**

Sarah is the daughter of a rich business man. She grew up to always gets what she wants and expects nothing less, she came to win and will do anything to do it, cheat, lie, and seduce any who stand in her way whatever it takes to get to the top.

**Taylor Jones-**

Taylor adores violence, horror, anime and manga. Once you've gotten past the seemingly crazy layer, you'll find that she's actually a nice and sweet girl. Creepy, but albeit nice and sweet. One thing to look out for is not to get on her bad side.

**Alliana Lea Chance-**

Alliana hates people who pick on others just for fun. She's very outgoing and doesn't care what people think about her. However, she may be gullible to seduction and she might fall for a trick or two. She can get competitive as she's very intelligent and not that used to loosing things.

**Fannie Felix Fink (Commonly known as Francis)-**

Francis is a huge flirt. She'll flirt with practically anything that moves, whether they want to or not. She can get a bit over-protective of others, and just wants to make them happy. Unfortunately, the only way she seems fit to bring happiness to others is by flirting. She'll act like she's a bit of a know it all but she can be a little behind when it comes to book smarts.

**Emma Johanssen-**

Emma is an actress, a manipulator and more importantly, a Drama Queen. Nothing is too dramatic for Emma. She manipulates the people around her so much so as they don't actually know it's her because of her outstanding acting skills. She has a very bold and bright personality, but a very short fuse.

**Caitlin R Dane-**

Caitlin could be known as the Noah of Total Drama: Full Blast! She's sarcastic and witty and would probably prefer not to get involved in any sort of fight. Caitlin won't ever take her sarcasm too far though. One thing to watch out for is not to ask her about her past...

**Aurora Rivers-**

Aurora is very loud, demanding and vain. She likes to gather attention to herself, although this may be a downfall as it could lead to her getting distracted from the task at hand. One of her favourite hobbies is to play cruel jokes on others. But don't be fooled by her rough exterior, inside she's softer than you would imagine.

* * *

**_That's it! So... PM ONE OF US PLEEEAASE! ;D_**

**_- Faye Xxx_**


	6. First Challenge

**Here it is! The challenge! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Welcome back!" Chris gave his signature sparkling white grin and winked at the camera. "Last time, we met our 18 campers for a whole new series called TOTAL DRAMA: FULL BLAST!" He yelled the title through a megaphone, making the majority of the contestants groan and cover their ears. "So... We've got Team Sarah is the Prettiest!" The camera zoomed over to the first group of teens. Sarah was playing with her blonde ponytail, looking very smug.

"I am aren't I?" She smirked, earning a glare from the rest of her teammates before they returned to what they were doing previously. Caitlin and Tye were deep into a conversation about the state of the island and practically everything else. Zack had a pair of headphones on and was engrossed in whatever music was blasting out of them into his ears, that was until Chef snatched them off of him.

"No electronic devices." The co-host growled, and crushed the little music player into thousands of tiny pieces with his bare hands.

"Okay..." Zack mumbled with a nod as Chef dropped the destroyed electronic device into a pile in front of him. It blew away as though it had been a mere pile of dust that had been brushed up into one place.

Alliana watched the whole scene is slight awe before returning to scribbling what was probably a new band march. Matthew was just slicking back his hair more so than it already was.

"Then we have Team Shut Up!" Chris announced as the camera then moved to the second group of teens. Jinx, Emma and Gavin were all shouting and arguing with one another which ended up with Gavin and Jinx simultaneously pushing Emma into the water. However this back fired on them as Emma grabbed them by the ankles and dragged them in with her. Emma dragged herself up onto the dock, her hair covering her face completely.

"MPPHHH MFFFF MPPHF!" She yelled, but gave up as there was no way anyone could possibly understand her.

Gavin then dragged out onto the dock both himself and Jinx who was clinging onto his shoulder for dear life.

* * *

*Static*

Gavin: *rubbing his shoulder* Ouch! That girl has claws for nails!

*Static*

Jinx: *laughing nervously* I uh... I can't swim...

*Static*

* * *

Rickie just watched the little show with a smile on his face, not exactly fussed about anything else. Kyle and Alexia were too busy flirting to pay much attention. He was using all of the incredibly cheesy pick-up lines he knew, making her laugh her head off.

"Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in your eyes." He smirked, causing her to laugh even more, if that was possible.

"Stop!" Alexia giggled. "No more!"

"Do you have a licence? Because you're driving me crazy!" Kyle was enjoying making the raven haired girl laugh.

* * *

*Static*

Kyle: Don't get me wrong, Alexia is SMOKIN' hot... But I'm not developing a crush on her... And her... Beautiful teal eyes and- WHAT?! NO! *he slapped himself out of his trance*

*Static*

* * *

"Uh... Okay then..." The camera zoomed back to Chris who was just staring at Team Shut Up in confusion. "At finally... We have Team Um..." The camera finally showed the last group of teens.

Fannie was too busy flirting with both Anthony and Charles at the same time to notice anything else that had been going on around them. Anthony was trying to ignore Fannie and Charles was just stood there, staring into the water, lost in his own world and swaying slightly as though he were on a boat.

Aurora and Taylor were discussing which was better the original Evil Dead movie or the new one. Meanwhile, Elijah had produced another phone which consequentially ended up the same way that Zack's music player had. Except more unpleasant words were shared.

* * *

*Static*

Elijah: Note to self... FIRE CAMPAIGN MANAGER! Honestly Phil... This was your worst idea yet...

*Static*

* * *

"Well... This bunch is certainly... Special..." Chris sniggered as Emma tried to talk once again but failed.

* * *

*Static*

Emma: Mfff mrrgh mrr mfffgh mfffgh? *Translation: Am I the only normal one here?*

*Static*

* * *

"So... Who wants to find out what your first challenge is?" Chris questioned. It was too noisy because of all off the arguing, mainly from Team Shut Up but also between Elijah and Chef, for anyone to hear him. Chris groaned and pulled the megaphone up to his lips for a second time.

"I SAID WHO WANTS TO FIND OUT WHAT YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE IS?!" Everyone's heads snapped to look at the host, everyone but Charles that is who was still trapped in his little daydream of sailing on a boat. "Annali!" The host then called. Out of nowhere, a girl intern with platinum blond hair that had black tips and blue bangs appeared carrying a box. She passed it to Chef who rolled his eyes as Chris winked at the intern who then blushed and walked away pretty quickly.

"What the hell are these for?" Elijah questioned, pulling out a pair of white bunny ears and a matching tail.

"You wear them, hide, and I hunt you down with this." Chef growled, pulling a very large water gun out of seemingly nowhere and squirting Emma whom had only just managed to tame her hair.

"MFFF MRRGHH!" She yelled at the co-host who just started to laugh.

"This is going to be a lot of fun!" Chef sniggered and walked over to Chris.

"As Chef Hatchet said, you'll all be wearing the adorable rabbit ears and tails. You're going to have to hide somewhere on the island and Chef will hunt you out with his water gun. Simple right?" Chris explained in a little more detail than his slightly lesser co-host had.

"I don't understand why we have to wear those stupid bunny ears..." Taylor snuffed, earning a glare from both of the hosts.

"Because it'll be hilarious! If you take the ears or tail off at any point, you're disqualified. Same with if you get hit by Chef... You'll have a 5 minute head start NOW GO!" Team by team, the teens collected the degrading accessories they were forced to wear.

"These are sooo cute!" Alexia grinned and fixed the ears so they were in the centre. Jinx sighed and took off her own black fluffy cat ears and tail so they could be replaced.

"I think my kitty cat set is cuter..." She mumbled.

"Oh get over yourself!" Emma had successfully managed to air dry her hair a little more so it could be held back by the bunny ears. The boys in Team Shut Up had a different reaction. Except for Rickie who simply shrugged at put them on as though it were the most normal thing in the world. Alexia managed to somehow convince Kyle that they would look 'super adorable' on him, this left Gavin who groaned and put them on for the sake of the challenge.

* * *

*Static*

Rickie: I don't see what the big deal is about having to wear the ears and tail... It's not like you have to wear them for the rest of your life, just the challenge...

*Static*

* * *

Fannie played her bunny ears and wiggled her tail at Aurora before winking at her. Aurora just rolled her eyes before winking back and running off away from her team to go hide. Taylor started to refer to a horror movie that she once watched in which a bleach blonde girl dressed as a slutty bunny, was stalked and in the end she was eaten by a swarm of bugs that her stalker controlled. This was all to Anthony who just listened with wide eyes, and his mouth hung open.

"I hate bugs..." He whispered before swiftly walking away to find a hiding place. Elijah had already mysteriously disappeared somewhere into the forest on his third phone. Charles started to walk away, in yet another daydream where he was Merida from Brave and he was now following the will-o'-the-wisps through the forest. He stopped behind a tree and just stood there, still lost in his daydream and talking to an imaginary witch.

"A Cake?" Charles asks in a scottish accent. He waits a brief second for a reply from his imaginary witch and picks up a rock, examining it as though it were the cake. "No! I want it, but... Are you sure if I give this to my mom, it will change my fate?"

* * *

*Static*

Charles: I might be a bit of a daydreamer... But I'm still... *he drifts of into his own little world once more*

*Static*

* * *

Tye was busy telling Zack why his hair is always to scruffy.

"So I wake up, and who should be hovering over me but my dear twin sister Jinx, with a pair of scissors and chunks of my hair." He sighed as Zack laughed.

"Dude! She seriously cut your hair while you were sleeping?!" He laughed even more as Tye smiled and nodded.

"She was always complaining that I should get a haircut and that I looked like a hippy... I guess she got so fed up that she took matters into her own hands..."

Meanwhile, Sarah dragged Alliana and Caitlin backwards as they were trying to walk away to find a safe hiding place.

"Listen, between us girls, I think this team isn't very powerful..." Sarah sighs and fiddles with her ponytail. "However... If we make an alliance now and get ahead of the game, we might all be able to stick it out until at least the merge..."

* * *

*Static*

Alliana: I don't trust Sarah... But I have to admit that she has a point... We're not exactly the strongest bunch.

*Static*

Caitlin: I had the feeling that if I didn't join Sarah's alliance... I would be the first to go...

*Static*

* * *

Matthew had decided to hide up one of the trees in the forest. It wasn't exactly a brilliant place, but it would do until he watched Chef check somewhere else and leave, then he can hide in the already examined area. The only problem for him was that his pair of bunny ears was slightly broken and there was a piece of the plastic digging into his skull. Frustrated, he yanked them off to examine whatever it was irritating him.

"Matthew! Dude! Kicked out of the challenge so soon?" Chris laughed over the loudspeakers placed around the island. "Chef hasn't even been released!... But he has been now so LOOK OUT CAMPERS!"

* * *

*Static*

Matthew: *facepalm* Really?

*Static*

Sarah: Bad move getting kicked out of the challenge before it even properly started Matthew... *she smirks* Although thank you... You just made my job ten times easier.

*Static*

* * *

Zack and Tye were still deep into their conversation, so deep that they had forgotten completely about the challenge.

"So he was all like... NO WAY! And I was all like... You know it!" Zack grinned, making Tye laugh. What they were talking about was a complete mystery to everyone but them. Completely engrossed in their own little world of wonder, they didn't notice Chef sneaking up behind them with his water gun.

"HASTA LA VISTA!" The co-host yelled as he drenched the boys with water.

"Ooh! It seems it's up to the girls of Team Sarah is the Prettiest but Chris is Way Way WAY more hot." Chris sniggered.

* * *

"Really? Are you guys REALLY going to do that?" Emma questioned as Gavin and Jinx set up a trap for Chef. The trio hadn't stopped fighting over who would be the team leader, so it ended up with Kyle yelling at them to just go hide together, and then who ever lasted the longest would get to be team leader.

"Yes we are." Gavin turned around and kissed Emma on the hand. "Are you going to help?" Emma started giggling like a school girl.

"Well I..." She shook her head causing Gavin to shrug and turn back to the trap. "No. It's a stupid idea and- ARGH!" As she was talking, Chef creeped up behind her and poured a bucket of water over her head.

"MRGHH MFF MRRGHH!" Emma screamed, unable to talk again as her hair was practically plastered to her face.

"Shit." Gavin and Jinx muttered in chorus before making a run for it, Chef hot on their trail... That is until he heard a slight giggle coming from somewhere to his right.

* * *

Fannie was flirting with a very resistant Elijah who kept telling her to just leave him alone.

"Your eyes remind me of a clear and non-polluted ocean on a bright and sunny day..." She giggled and twirled her hair. Elijah sighed and tried to walk away and find signal for his phone, only to have Fannie follow him. Little did they know, Chef was also tagging along and it had become kinda like a short conga line... Minus the music, singing and people holding onto one another's shoulders.

Taking his aim, Chef fires the water gun straight at Elijah. Unfortunately, it also got into his phone making the circuits short out. So as Chef was hysterically laughing at Elijah while he was being electrocuted by his own device, Fannie made a run for it.

* * *

*Static*

Elijah: *he was soaking wet and his hair was sticking out in random places* That girl is dead. Mark. My. Words. *with each word he leant forward and pointed at the confessional camera*

*Static*

Fannie: *biting back laughter* Oops... *she splutters and starts laughing uncontrollably*

*Static*

* * *

Sarah and her new alliance members, Alliana and Caitlin were sat under one of the tables in the mess hall/where they eat. Sarah refused to actually sit on the floor and ended up stealing someone's bedsheets so she herself didn't get all dirty and dusty.

It was obviously not a brilliant hiding place, Caitlin and Alliana could have easily found somewhere better, but this WAS Sarah and she convinced them that it was an excellent place and Chef would never find them. They knew she was lying of course, but neither of them didn't exactly have much choice in the matter.

"Little pig, little pig. Let me in!" Chef whispered, tip-toeing around the mess/dining hall.

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin!" Sarah replied without really thinking. Chef cackled and flung the table over, revealing the trio who now looked slightly less than terrified. Instantaneously, the co-host pulled out two water guns and drenched both Sarah and Caitlin. While this happened, Alliana leaped out of the way, over Chef's serving counter and into the kitchen. In her frantic attempt to find a source of escaping, she accidentally knocked a few plates to the ground. Hearing a growl behind her, she spun to see Chef aiming the water gun at her head.

"This'll teach you to go into my kitchen." He hissed. It was like that slow motion moment from the Matrix, where that dude leans backwards and dodges that thing (can you tell I've never seen it?). Alliana only just dodged the water that Chef fired, then proceeding with jumping out of the nearby window.

* * *

*Static*

Alliana: You see! There ARE plus sides to loving ballet...

*Static*

Sarah: Wow... *smirks* I wasn't sure if picking Alliana for my alliance was a good choice at first... I was thinking more along the lines of Tye as if I was on his plus side, I'd be on that Jinx chick's as well... But I guess things worked out in the end after all!

*Static*

* * *

"Okay then. So far Team Shut Up and Team Um have got 1 person out each... And Team Sarah is the Prettiest have 5! Seriously dudes... That's weak..." Chris announced through the loudspeakers.

* * *

"How come you can resist my charms?" Gavin questioned Jinx as they clambered up the cliff to try and find a place to hide up there.

"It's simple, I have 6 brothers including Tye. I know every play in the book." She stated and threw a pine-cone into the trees. The journey for them had mostly been silent except for a few snide remarks about one another which were all ignored by the other.

"Ouch!" Chef groaned in the same direction Jinx had thrown the pine-cone.

"Shit." The duo mumbled in chorus once again. Out of the trees emerged the cook, once again with two water guns.

"No escape this time." He laughed with a hint of glee in his voice. He soaked them both simultaneously from head to toe.

* * *

*Static*

Gavin: Wait... We were both caught at the same time... Who get's to be Team Leader?

*Static*

Kyle: *his head in his hands* Oh crap...

*Static*

* * *

The next person Fannie came across was Anthony. He was petrified and breathing in and out very heavily.

"What's up sweet cheeks? You having an asthma attack or something?" She flirted and stroked his arm. He shook his head, still stuck to the spot. "Well then... Playing statue isn't exactly hiding is it?" She smiled, stopped stroking his arm and changed to his cheek instead.

"B-bug..." He whispered and pointed at a spider. Chef sniggered from behind them.

"Technically a spider is an arachnid, not a bug." He stated before squirting the two of them.

* * *

"Are you a parking ticket? Because you got fiiiine written all over you!" Kyle smirked as he watch Alexia practically collapse into fits of giggles. He held out his hand to help her up and she gratefully took it. "Hello, I'm a thief, I here to steal your heart." He whispered, their faces now inches away from one another.

"Aww. How sweet." Chef rolled his eyes and threw a bucket of water over them both. "I hate sweet."

* * *

*Static*

Alexia: Kyle is so sweet... He's funny... And kind... And- *the camera turns itself off out of boredom*

*Static*

* * *

Aurora and Taylor were once again discussing the horror genre and were now both sat in a tree.

"What do you think is better the old Friday the 13th series or the movies?" Aurora questioned both her and Taylor paused. She took her bunny ears off to scratch her head as she thought, causing Aurora to gasp and fall out of the tree, her bunny tail being ripped off by a branch as she fell.

"Ooh! Both Taylor and Aurora are out for removing their bunny accessories!" Chris laughed. "That means only Alliana, Rickie and Charles are left."

* * *

Alliana was running around the forest, struggling to find a new hiding place. Chef was once again, hot on her trail so she was running out of time. Fast. She soon spotted the confessional and leaped into it.

* * *

*Static*

Alliana: Oh god... I'm screwed... *she sighed. Behind her, Chef's eyes appeared in a small grubby window behind her. A second later, the roof of the confessional was ripped off and water came out of nowhere, drenching Alliana*

*Static*

* * *

"Team Sarah is the Prettiest are our losers for today and will be sending someone home later on tonight! Buuut... The challenge is not over! We still have to find out which team is the winner!" Chris announced.

* * *

Rickie was sat on the beach, relaxing. Chef had already checked the whole beach twice, so in Rickie's mind it was safe.

Meanwhile, Charles had moved from Brave to Princess and the Frog. He was now convinced he was Mama Odie.

"JuJu! Why didn't you tell me my gumbo was burning? I have to do everything around here!" He waggled his finger at Chef who walked straight past him. Chef was so concentrated on Rickie whom he could see though the trees, that he didn't hear Charles babbling on about absolute nonsense.

Leaping out from the trees, Chef poured the contents of what looked like a baby's paddling pool over Rickie who sat up sharply.

"CONGRATULATIONS TEAM UM!" Chris laughed. "Charles is the winner of this challenge for just... Standing there... Behind a tree..."

* * *

"Now, this is our first elimination challenge so I'll have to explain the rules. These are marshmallows." Chris held up one of the little sugary things (and the award for the most shit description of a marshmallow goes too...). "If you receive a marshmallow, you're safe... For now! If you don't then well, you'll be taking a trip down the dock of shame and catch the boat of losers... And you can't come back... EVER!" He laughed at the looks of concern on Team Sarah is the Prettiest's faces. "The first goes too... Zack!" He collected his marshmallow with a smile on this face. "Tye, Alliana, Caitlin..." One by one, they received collected the little fluffy snacks (seriously.. I suck at this..). "Sarah... Matthew... This is the last marshmallow... And it goes to...

...

...

... Sarah! Matthew... I'm afraid it's the dock of shame and boat of losers for you!"

* * *

*Static*

Sarah: I managed to convince both Tye AND Zack to vote Matthew with me... Sarah-1 Everyone else-0.

*Static*

* * *

"Well wasn't that fun? Tune in next time for even more drama!" Chris winked as thscreamed went dark.

* * *

**_Sorry for the thin ending... And for the fact that the lines kinda stopped after a while... I might sort that out later... Faye is tired... Good night..._**

**_-Faye Xxx_**

**_Aaran here, this was pretty amazing right, admit it, it was amazing, so the next chapter is mine, again, and I am already halfway through cause I am awesome like that, well sorry to the makers of Mathew, we did like him, but we couldn't think of a good enough plot line for him, so yeah sorry, I hope you carry on reading this story and enjoy, :D. Aaran waz herrrrrr_**

**Faye again! It's now morning (I fell asleep before I got the chance to upload this chapter) and it's now got all of those line thingys that are really hard to do on an iPhone...**

**So yeah, if you're still reading an you actually paid attention to the personalities and did what we asked you to do then THANK YOU! I'm sorry if we can't stick to them 100% but we'll try.**

**Also, if your OC gets voted out, remember that there is a merge as we WILL be bringing two people back! :D**


	7. Second Challenge

**OK guys, Aaran here with the long anticipated third real chapter, yes I took forever, deal with it, and enjoy the damn chapter, that is all**

* * *

Chris McLean was standing on his regular spot of the dock of shame, his signature grin still on his face. "Hello viewing world, Chris McLean here bringing you another episode of Total Drama Full Blast, last episode our contestants had to evade Chef, and his water gun, in the end Charles managed to win it for Team Um by just being in the one of the most obvious places ever, behind a tree, come on Chef, step up you're game. In the end Team Sarah had all their members caught first and attended the first elimination of the season, with a secret alliance between the girls of the team, Mathew was the first to take the boat of losers, This week, Me and Chef discovered that pirates treasure is on the island, can our campers find it and win the challenge, find out today on Total Drama: FULL BLAST!

* * *

In Team Shut up's girl cabin, Jinx and Emma were once again at each others throats, "Why must you forsake me by being on this team," Emma moaned as Jinx held her in a headlock,

"Because McLean thought it would be funny to shove us on the same team, live with it blondie," Jinx taunted as Emma attempted by failed to best Jinx's slightly better physical strength,

"I knew I should of tried harder in gym class." she groaned as she tried slipping her head back out of the loop, to no avail, Jinx had a strong grip.

"Guys please stop fighting," Alexia pleaded as the two now apparently mortal enemies still tussled with each other. They both turned their heads to the rich girl and spoke in unison,

"No, she is a hindrance to the team, maybe if I just carry on she will leave," they told Alexia who just looked away,

"Forget I asked," she muttered before turning away and drawing up what looked like clothing designs,

"Go on Emma, say uncle and I might consider letting you live past the next elimination ceremony,"

"Never Jinx, never in a million years, you let go and I might let you live past the next elimination ceremony,"

As the Shut Up girls were arguing in their cabin. The girls from team Sarah were having a conversation about their alliance,

"As great as it is to make sure the threats on our team leave, we need a strong team to complete the challenges, so we keep them till the merge and then dump there sorry butts on the boat, leaving us in the final three," Sarah gave her alliance a quick pep talk as they gobbled up every word,

**CONFESSIONAL**

Sarah was sitting on the toilet a smirk on her face, "Like I'm bringing those two morons to the final three, wait if I do I am basically guaranteed to win, Grrr, I dunno, I have to think about it," she walked out

Emma was glaring at the camera, "That Jinx chick is really starting to get on my nerves, who does she think she is, I run this game, she doesn't but I am in need of an alliance, I could probably get Alexia to vote with me to end the conflict between myself and Jinx seen as she hates it so much and I'm sure Kyle will follow Alexia like a lemming, so I have half the team under my control, in theory." she ended, a thinking look on her face, "No, they will definitely follow me, cause I'm the sweet lovely girl right, maybe I need to stop being so mean to Jinx just so they think I am the sweet girl, but Jinx would never fall for it and she might tell everyone, Grrrah, so many factor's, I have to think about this"

**END CONFESSIONAL**

In the boy's side of team Sarah's cabin Zack and Tye were just talking,

"So Tye, anyone you particularly like?" Zack asked Jinx's twin,

"Well I mean, there is someone who is super sweet," he blushed as he began to talk about her.

"Well, who is it?" Zack asked as he set his bed the correct way before sitting himself down on it,

"If I tell you do you A) Promise to tell no one and B) Not laugh at me for it?" Tye told the perfectionist who looked him in the eyes,

"I promise," he said before leaning forward as Tye whispered it, just loud enough for Zack to hear him,

"Ok, I fancy Caitlin, there I said it," he rushed it, blushing red like a tomato as Zack looked at him, a smile on his face, "Well, _Zack _is there anyone you fancy?"

Zack once again looked cool as a cucumber, "No, not at this moment in time, I might get feeling for someone when I get to know everyone more," he said, being completely truthful.

* * *

In the cafeteria sat Aurora and Fannie, they were both throwing out flirts to each other, Aurora managing to be cool and calm about it while Fannie was going red faced but still answered back with more awkward flirting. Elijah walked in and just looked at Aurora before laughing hard at the vain musician,

"Awwww, has wittle Aurora got herself a girlfriend, how sweet," he mocked the girl before she quickly glared at him,

"And so what if I have, for all I know you and Charles for all I care could be going out," she threw back as Fannie sat awkwardly as the two once again exchanged insults in a never ending war of words.

As the two warred Gavin walked in, "Elijah, _Aurora_" He said in a rather suave tone would make, and successfully did make even the tougher girls like Aurora giggling like fangirl as he stepped between them, "Is violence really the answer, despite you being on a different team to myself, I would hate to see such a beautiful girl like yourself be blinded by hatred towards this guy," he kissed her wrist and she giggled again, her fingers over her mouth as Elijah looked appalled,

"What so because mister suave over here tells you to you are basically going to give up on our insult sessions," he told the rocker, she stopped giggling for a second and looked at the politician,

"Basically yep, Gavin knows exactly what he's doing," she began giggling again and Elijah fumed again,

**CONFESSIONAL**

Elijah was sitting on the toilet, furiously scribbling on a piece of paper, "What, I have to keep in contact with my Advertiser, Campaign Manager, Finance Manager, everyone, even if I am on a reality TV show politics never waits for you, but the real reason I'm here is that blasted Gavin, he just goes along and scoops the girl I like right off her feet, but I doubt she likes me back, the way she acts around me are all clear signs she isn't interested."

Gavin was smirking at the camera, "The girls on this show are so easy to manipulate, I mean, one look and they are practically putty in my hands, except for that Jinx girl, she seems to resist my charms, oh well, they all fall for me in the end," he finished before smirking,

Aurora was looking extremely upset with herself, "Dammit, I let that Gavin dude charm me, and Elijah was so mad, I mean, now he will never like me, I know I don't exactly show the traditional signs when I like someone it's just I feel more comfortable flirting and getting closer to those I have no feelings for, does that make sense, oh who am I kidding, I'm talking drivel again. Well it's obvious he has no feeling for me, the way he acts around me.

**END CONFESSIONAL**

"CAMPERS, TO THE CAMPFIRE NOW!" Chris's loud and obnoxious voice boomed over the speakers as contestants all over the island groaned, dragging themselves from whatever they were doing and trudging over to the host.

As they all assembled themselves into their teams, Chris and Chef popped up in front of them in full pirate garb, "Ahoy me hearties, welcome to the second challenge, me and my first mate Cheffie here managed to discover the location of our ancestors secret treasure from there pirate days, and in my safe, along with all my great great grandfather, Carl McLean's belongings I found his treasure map, luckily with two exact copies, your challenge today me hearties is to discover where our ancestors hid the treasure to win the challenge, the team furthest away from the treasure will lose the challenge and will send someone home, well ye land lubbers, get going, the challenge starts now," he let of an air horn into a megaphone and the contestants held their ears to protect it from the blast of sound.

Soon they recovered and each team took a map and shovels, on the map was Chris and Chef on a light brown landscape holding shovels holding them upwards and two green splodges in the back. They began to decipher the clue. Sarah had her team around her as she held the map,

"Ok guys, we lost last week and I refuse to lose again, look ok this is kinda strange those two splodges but that must just be a misprint, as they are pointing up I say we look on the huge cliff, the one that drops down into the sea." she explained as everyone nodded, "Good, now then team Sarah, let's go and win us the game," She began to trek off in the direction of the cliff as Team shut up were having some, team problems.

Jinx, Emma and Gavin were all arguing over leadership, "Well, I am the most suited for the job, I mean, you all agree right, he asked the three who weren't in the argument, they all nodded, some in slight fear of him, Alexia was a well she was the same wide-eyed as usual, "See, the team prefers me," he gloated, a smug smirk on his face.

"You know, Gavin you're right you are the better leader," Emma humbled to the paralyzer who just smirked at the brunette, his only opposer,

"Emma might be a little wimp to back down from you, but I shall never ever, back down from leadership, I am leader, or no one is leader, you understand."

"Oh I understand perfectly Jinx, I'm just not going to listen because I am team leader," he retorted at the auburn haired girl who fumed, the map lay discarded on the floor as the two still battled for leadership,

Over with Team Um, they were most definitely living up to their name, ummming and ahhing over what the map meant, the arguments soon hit as Aurora and Elijah argued over the location, Fannie was flirting with Taylor who was actually trying to make sense of the badly drawn crayon map, Charles was looking into the forest, thinking. Anthony was drawing the unlit log fire in his sketch book, his movements fluid and fast like a professional's.

"Well they are on a brown landscape so maybe it's mud," Taylor mused to Fannie who was using really bad flirts, upon getting no response from anyone she began to clench her fists and took a deep breath, "EVERYONE LISTEN, I AM TRYING TO WIN THE CHALLENGE SO NO ONE GOES HOME, LISTEN TO ME!" she shouted.

*static*

Taylor: "I didn't want to shout but I needed their attention, they won't hate me will they."

*static*

as the teens looked at her, Aurora and Elijah looked rather sheepish as they gathered round "Ok," Taylor started once again, recovering from her outburst towards the team as Charles and Anthony gathered round, "So does anyone have any ideas where the treasure might be?" Taylor asked the group,

They mumbled about not knowing and Taylor had to breathe heavily to avoid another outburst, "Well come on, you must have some ideas,"

"No, not really," Fannie said, shaking her head and winking once again at Taylor who ignored her,

"Aurora, Elijah, any ideas?" they both shook their heads at the otaku who sighed and turned to Anthony who was drawing a flower sprouting from the ground, "Ok not Anthony, Charles, do you have any ideas?" he looked at the blond and whispered something in her ear, "Oh the green splodges could be trees, yeah maybe, but where exactly, the whole island is covered in trees," he whispered again and she nodded, "Oh ok, they are in front of some trees in a brown landscape, so that would mean they are somewhere brown, in front of trees, well where is that?" she asked the whole team who just shrugged and looked around the island,

"Well, it might be in front of the forest," Aurora suggested,

"I dunno, it sounds pretty obvious," Elijah said as Aurora glared at him,

"Oh you wanna fight now," she said, advancing on the politician,

"No no, I was just saying would Chris really hide it somewhere so obvious, from what we know he is sadistic and probably hid it somewhere dangerous," Elijah stated his meanings as Aurora still glared,

"That's what Chris wants us to think, he wants us to go risk our lives when in reality it is somewhere completely safe," Aurora countered him as Taylor looked thoughtful,

"I dunno," she said, "I am more inclined to Aurora but Elijah makes a valid point, I say we go to the team," Aurora, who had been gloating to Elijah, her face visibly dropped as Elijah kept a cool expression.

* * *

Over with Team Sarah they were trekking up the mountain, Sarah was filing her nails as Alliana and Caitlin were having a girl talk which she had absolutely no interest in listening to. She had also managed to convince Zack and Tye to carry the shovels, thus allowing her to just have to walk, she probably would've got Mathew to carry her up the mountain as well but he had to be eliminated, oh well a small price to pay to survive another week.

"So Caitlin, Alliana, if we lose, which we won't, who do you think we should eliminate?" the blond asked her two alliance members,

"Zack," Caitlin piped rather quickly, Sarah looked thoughtful then shrugged,

"Actually you're right that would be a better choice between two, if we recruit Tye then we have an insider in Team Shut Up in that Jinx, so well done Caitlin, a tactical choice," Sarah praised the Texan who smiled,

"Thanks Sarah," she said as Sarah nodded before going back to her nails

*static*

Sarah: Ok so now Caitlin likes me more and saved me from actually working it out myself, thanks Caitlin

*static*

* * *

Kyle, Alexia, Rickie and Emma were gathered around the mp while Gavin and Jinx still fought over leadership, there screams heard clearly as they bunched together their ideas,

"Come on guys, Team Sarah has already left and Team Um look to be almost ready we need to get this done now," Emma rallied her team as they all nodded at the drama queen, "So who has absolutely any ideas where this could be?" Emma asked her group as they each scrutinized the piece of paper,

"Ummm, well the ground looks like mud so you know, maybe it's somewhere muddy," Rickie suggested and Emma just stared at him

*static*

Emma: Really, it's brown so it's somewhere muddy, the point for the most obvious observations goes to...

*static*

"So Alexia, are you from Tennessee, cause you're the only Ten I see," Kyle began to flirt with the raven haired girl once again who giggled a lot more, "No not from there, but are you from Jamiaca, cause you Jamaican me crazy," he ended this one with a wink and she burst out into laughter again, "Do you have a plaster, I cut me knee when I fell for you,"

"OMG, Kyle seriously, please stop," she said in between fits of laughter as Emma looked a little more than miffed,

*static*

Emma: Seriously on my team I have mr Lazy, the weirdo flirt, the weirdo flirt's giggling crush, Jinx and Gavin," she said the last part dreamily before slapping herself, "No Emma, you are here to win and not get distracted by him, and his fit body and beautiful eyes, and NO! Snap out of it Emma," she began to slap herself again before walking out in a huff

*static*

Kyle: "I really need better pick up lines, mine are so cheesy,"

*static*

"So, any other ideas," Emma asked the team who were to busy, even Rickie had now sat down and was just looking around with a bored expression again, immune to the outside world, "Oh come on," she mumbled, "This is just terrible," she looked over her team and sighed before sitting down, "Might as well take this chance to eliminate one of the losers I have on my team," she mumbled before laying down and reciting Shakespeare in her head, soon enough she found her eyes drooping and she fell asleep.

At this Jinx's eyes lit up and she ran off, leaving Gavin to stand there after losing his sparring partner.

*Static*

Jinx: "This is so going to be worth twenty bucks," she then snickered before the camera cut of, exclaiming battery low

*static*

"CHEF!" Chris exclaimed towards the larger man, "I told you to charge the confessionals batteries last night,"

"I don't get paid enough," Chef told the host who looked at him,

"I pay you everything left over from my hair gel and hot tub budget," the host retorted,

"And if I remember last months pay pretty boy it totaled up to about one dollar and forty seven cents, like I said, I don't get paid enough," he said before walking off. Jinx soon ran up to him and whispered something in his ear, waving a twenty dollar note in his face, he greedily snatched and nodded at the troublemaker who thanked him profusely before running of into the distance, laughing madly.

* * *

Over with Team Um they had decided to check out the forest for the potential treasure, moving together with the occasional wander from Charles whose daydreams always managed to get him back, his latest one him becoming Rapunzel, he had somehow managed to swing on a tree branch and landed right back with the group, they just shrugged it off as if a usual occurrence.

Upon arriving in the forest they looked at their maps, "Right well, it's almost sand in color so let's look for some sand in the forest," Taylor explained to her group who grumbled at her before combing the area in search of the supposed sand the treasure was buried under. "Charles can you please keep your attention focused on the challenge for ten seconds please." Taylor, after walking a few more meters and turning around to see Charles chasing a butterfly, caught in another daydream. "I guess not," she mumbled to herself before tripping and landing face first on something hard, she gasped before taking a big breath...

* * *

A grinning Jinx was sneaking up to a sleeping Emma with her arms behind back, "Oh Emma," she cooed, the drama queen's eyes flickering open to be held at water gunpoint, "WAKEY WAKEY!" A giddy Jinx shouted before pulling the plastic trigger, sending a torrent of water at the defenseless blond.

"MMMMOH FPMMMM GMMMMM!" A once again frustrated Emma growl/mumbled at the troublemaker who soon just skipped off into the distance cackling madly

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL:**

Jinx was still grinning wildly, "HAHAHA, did I ever tell you I love sugar, I mean it's not like I bribed Chef to let me borrow his water gun and all his candy or anything,"

* * *

Jinx is seen, just taking as much chocolate and candy as she could carry, grunting slightly she plopped it on the floor and began to scoff it down, her pupils soon becoming dilated from the sugar high.

* * *

On the mountain, currently occupied by Team Sarah, Sarah was doing her make-up in a compact mirror she had in her pocket, as well as a massive make-up bag. Caitlin and Alliana were staring at her oddly as she had produced the bag at least ten times bigger then her pocket and pulling out various supplies,

"Foundation, check, eye liner, check, lipstick, check, blusher, check, eye shadow, check." She carried on, checking off multiple make-up items,

"I never understood why girls wear make-up, maybe it's because I live with four boys and a tom-boyish girl, I dunno," Tye commented while he and Zack watched Sarah with her routine she was doing.

"Nope, me neither mate," Zack said while shaking his head and just walking along, up the hill with two shovels in either hand, his and Sarah's, she had been quick to offload it onto him once they actually started walking.

* * *

"GUYS, OVER HERE!" Taylor shouted out to her team who all swarmed around her,

"What Taylor?" Fannie asked as Taylor just pointed to a dark brown piece of wood with golden trimming on the edges,

"Is that the..." Aurora said,

"I believe so," Elijah finished as they all took their shovels, Taylor retrieving hers from the ground, and began to dig around the chest, their arms twirling in large circles.

"So much effort," cried Elijah as his arms began to ache,

"Awwww, is Elijah getting tired," Aurora once again put on a patronizing voice and her best pouty face,

"Ha, no" he laughed before pushing through the pain ever so slightly and digging again until Fannie squealed like a little girl,

"GUYS I GOT IT!" she squeed before pulling the chest out of the hole,

"AND TEAM UM HAVE WON THE GAME AGAIN, TEAM SHUT UP WILL MEET ME AT THE ELIMINATION, SEEN AS THEY DID NOT EVEN MOVE FROM MY POSITION!" Chris called over the megaphone,

* * *

Just after hearing the news, Emma had a hissy fit at the team, using only muffled sounds, to which no one understood,

"I'm very sorry Emma, you are going to have to speak up and talk using correct diction so we can understand you raging at us," Jinx jeered at the actress who, without the ability to show her eyes or anything, appeared to be completely emotionless, despite her clenched fist and change of stance.

"Come on, do we have to argue," Rickie coolly said

"Mmph," Emma tried to portray being sorriness, but her hair didn't allow the emotions to be portrayed again.

"TEAM SHUT UP TO THE DOCK OF SHAME IMMEDIATELY!"

The whole team groaned before dragging themselves to the dock, all walking in a huddle.

* * *

"Hey campers, welcome to an elimination ceremony, and considering it's your first ceremony, I shall explain to you how they work, you will vote to send one person home in the confessional and the people who are safe will receive this symbol of immunity, a marshmallow, the symbol of summer camps everywhere, and by default, the person without a marshmallow shall be sent home, capiche?" There were mumbles of agreement before they formed a line in front of the confessional

* * *

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**EMMA: Jinx is gone, it's official, I have Rickie, Alexis and Gavin to vote with me, though that wannabe player thought it was all his idea, please, I run this team,**

**JINX: Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm screwed, Emma has a target on my back and I know it, oh well, fun while it lasted**

* * *

Ok, the votes have been cast, these are the symbols of life, the marshmallows," Chris was standing behind his blue barrel, the tray of five marshmallows resting upon it, "To make this quick, Alexis, Kyle and Gavin, you are safe," The host threw the cylindrical sugar treats to the three teens all safe from elimination, "Emma, you are safe too," Emma was completely cool as she caught her marshmallow , "Rickie, Jinx, one of you received five votes, the other one received all the others, guess who got which amount," Chris joked as Jinx just looked at him, "Alright fine, Rickie is safe, please come and collect your marshmallow cause my arms are to lazy to do it," Chris complained as Rickie lifted himself from his chair and walked to Chris, not noticing the glass of water on the floor, left by Chris before they went on air,

"Thanks Chris," Rickie said before accidentally kicking the half drunken water over Chris's new shoes,

"RICKIE, YOU JUST SOAKED MY $1,000,000 PRADA SHOES, THAT IS IT, I DO NOT WANT YOU ON MY SHOW, YOU ARE ELIMINATED!" Chris shouted at the laid back guy,

"WHAT!" Emma exclaimed, "JINX WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GOING HOME!" she screamed,

"Tough luck drama queen, I don't exactly want to be here with you either," Jinx retorted, Rickie looked rather sad,

"Oh, my own clumsy mistake got me eliminated, too bad, Playa, here I come," he walked along the dock and just stepped onto the boat and it drove into the distance.

* * *

Chris stood on the dock, signing off the episode, "And so, Emma failed to get Jinx eliminated, seriously, one million dollars worth of shoes, that is one thousand years of Chef's pay per month, down the drain, he deserved to be gone, he was a risk to my clothes health, but will Emma succeed in eliminating our resident troublemaker, or will the tables be turned at Jinx eliminate Emma, find out next time on Total Drama: FULL BLAST!

* * *

**How dya like them apples, BAM PLOT TWIST!, were you expecting it, tell me in the reviews, and ya know, maybe who you think is going next, we already know who is going next, but can you guess, tell us and see if you are correct, well over to Miss Fayetallia**

***in a reporter type of way* Thank you Sir Aaran/Aaran Bear/Water King of the Sushi Peepelz (Private joke)**

**Wasn't that AWESOME! Aaran is awesomazing riiight?! (Ignore me, I'm overtired)**

**Well... Uhhhh... UNTIL NEXT TIME MY LITTLE UNICORN POTATO PEELERS! :D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
